


Bonehead

by frozenpapers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gogodashi, tomadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Gogo, if only you knew that some things aren't all about formulas.</p><p>Woman up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonehead

                _She feels him everywhere._

                He’s like a virus – or better yet, _bacteria_. She doesn’t know how to get rid of him, and every time she tries to do so, he spreads like ketchup on her white shirt. She doesn’t like every bit of it – in fact, it irks her so much that it had affected her train of thoughts. What bothers her the most is that fact that she doesn’t know what to do with him _and_ the emotions that had somehow become too unbearable.

                Here’s the thing, Gogo doesn’t like things she doesn’t know. As a matter of fact, she _resents_ it. She doesn’t _love_ it when people are one step ahead of her. She doesn’t like it when she’s confused and left outside of the dark. She doesn’t appreciate the dankness and the gelidity it offers.

                She doesn’t like every nagging inch of it. _She_ doesn’t _like him, either._

                Or maybe that is one fat lie.

                She shrugs it off as she rests her hands on her desk, burning holes on her blueprint. She’s trying her best to concentrate, trying her best to avert her thoughts away from her _predicament_ (she doesn’t like to utter his name, either) to her pending electromagnetic wheels (why can’t they just be fast enough?). She groans as she blows a bubble and risks a glance towards the doors. She doesn’t know why, but she just _does_ it, and the moment her eyes lay on his, she immediately regrets it. She swallows as she rolls her eyes dramatically and places them back on her blueprint, wishing for him to just go.

                To her surprise, he does and leaves her a one-sided smile with her own signature two-finger salute. _That just about it_. When she’s sure that he has already locked himself in his own goddamn lab, she straightens herself up and slaps her hand against the desk.

                She has had enough of that _charm_ of his.

                Her timing is perfect though, because when she slaps her hand for the second time, the whole lab’s tinkering stops and all eyes are suddenly on her. Wasabi sticks his head from the door and cocks a brow at her, which she waves off with a gloved hand. Fred, who risked going near her, takes a step back as he shrinks behind her flaming stare. Hiro swallows as he rushes to the exit, not wanting to be a part of Gogo’s wrath. Honey, who has come back from the kitchen with a fresh batch of cookies, rushes to her, a concerned smile drawing up her face.

                She could feel her cheeks burn as she rolls her eyes and leaves the Nerd Lab with Honey Lemon trailing behind her. She doesn’t slam the door shut, knowing Honey is behind her. Her wrath, her problem. Not Honey’s, not anyone’s. But having said so, she doesn’t stop herself from pushing the doors too hard.

                She reaches the SFIT’s garden just in time she feels herself inching smaller than she already is. She practically throws herself on a bench as she wraps her hands around her head, cursing herself for being such a hot headed dork.

                “Woman up,” she mutters to herself as she squeezes her eyes shut, inhaling the scent of the stupid lilies that are sitting beside the pond. “What was that, anyway, Leiko?” she asks silently.

                She hears Honey’s footsteps and she stops herself from brooding and saying too much. But this is Honey, even if she doesn’t want to say too much, she eventually will. And that scares her, knowing that she doesn’t have the right words for what she is currently feeling. Is it anger? Is it love? Is it hate? She doesn’t _know._

                _She just doesn’t know._

                “I don’t want to talk about it.” She cocks her head to the side and peeks through the short strands of her dark hair as she waits for Honey to sit down.

                She does just as Gogo predicts and takes out a cookie from her doggy bag. “You do know you’ve already said that _millions_ of times, right?” Honey smiles at her genuinely as she breaks the cookie in half and hands it to her.

                Gogo takes it as she lets out a sigh of exasperation – or relief. She bites into it and says (despite Honey’s warning stare), “Okay, here’s the thing – _don’t_ look at me like _that_.” She snaps. “It’s not very ladylike blah, blah, blah. I get it Honey.”

                Honey rolls her eyes at her. “You don’t, but go on.” She waves an enthusiastic hand as her smile returns, urging Gogo to tell.

                She heaves out a sigh. “Tadashi – well, Tadashi’s _Tadashi_. He’s so friendly – _too_ friendly as a matter of fact that he fails to notice that he’s dragging me into this stupid _vortex_ – “

                “You mean _love_.” Honey interjects much to Gogo’s irritation.

                She rolls her eyes as she waves a gloved hand around, completely repulsed by the idea. “Whatever,” she says. “As I was saying before you _rudely_ interrupted me with your _rainbows_ , I’m struggling with this stupid idea I can’t even figure out.” She mutters. “And Tadashi’s not helping.”

                “It’s _love_ , Gogo.”

                She rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time (it’s slowly becoming her) and balls her hands into fists. “This is not some novel, Honey. I’m not like those girls who wait for their stupid _Prince Charming_. I’m one of those girls behind the blueprints, the speed, the inventions, and everything so science-y. This – _this_ whatever it is, it’s not _me_. It _can’t_ be. Otherwise, I might lose my head trying to solve this _thing._ ” She folds her arms against her chest and huffs like a five year old.

                Honey only manages a smile. “You do know that you don’t know _everything_ , right?”

                She counters that with a low grumble.

                Frowning, she takes another cookie from her doggy bag and breaks it in half. “Don’t you even dare.” She warns as she hands it to Gogo. “If you want to figure it out so badly, _woman up_ , and go talk to him.”

                Gogo’s frown deepens. “Why are you all using my come backs?”

                She nudges her friend’s shoulder. “Shut up and _woman up_.” Honey says as she tries Gogo’s drawls.

                She stands up and bites down into the cookie. “Fine, fine, fine! Remind me to strangle all of you for stealing my come backs.” She says with a mouth filled with cookie crumbs.

                Honey shakes her head as she watches her friend go back.

**. . .**

                Gogo walks back to the lab the same way she came out. The doors flew, startling the people who are wasting time outside of their specific stations. When she reaches the Nerd Lab, she pushes it with extra force. Hiro stumbles and glances at her in fear before sprinting back to where he came from. The others poke their heads to see what it is that perturbed the atmosphere.

                “ _What?_ ” she spats as she glares at them.

                They immediately shrink back to their respective spaces. Gogo has one door left to push, and she’s chickening out as she nears it. She swallows the dust in her mouth that rolls down her throat, becoming rocks.

                She closes her eyes, balls her fists as she lets out a breath. “Woman up,” she whispers to herself before pushing it as hard as she can.

                A startled Tadashi pokes his head from the blueprint he’s holding. “Gogo,”

                “Tadashi,” she deadpanned, managing to stay placid.

                “Uh,” he says awkwardly as a line of sweat slides down his throat.

                She raises a brow at him as she walks towards his desk and slams her hands on it. He flinches. “Is there anything you want to tell me, huh, Tadashi?” she ignores the way he acted as she stares into his coffee cup eyes, drilling holes into them.

                Gogo might be small, but Tadashi is terrified of her – albeit he won’t admit that to anyone. He averts his gaze from her brown eyes to her lips as another line of sweat trickles down his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

                “Tadashi!” She scolds as she snaps her fingers on his face.

                He looks back to her eyes, but quickly returns it to her lips. He licks his own and Gogo knows what he’s about to do, but instead of pulling away, she stays frozen. What’s worse about the situation is she knows exactly why she can’t make every fibre of her move. He inches closer and she can feel his hot breath dancing on her lips. She shivers and he gives her that one sided smile of his.

                He lingers there for a moment then he whispers, “That’s what I want to tell you.”

                Gogo widens her eyes as she shoves a chuckling Tadashi away from her, turning her back from him. “Unbelievable,” she whispers as she places a hand on her burning face. “You’re unbelievable.”

                “I’m not done.” He says as he rounds her.

                “Huh,” she heaves it out in high-pitch.

                He slips a smile as he stops right in front of her. “I’ve never heard that laugh before.”

                “That wasn’t a laugh. It was my chest raising its middle finger at you.” She spats as she glares up at him.

                “Unbelievable,” he rolls his eyes.

                “Stop stealing _my_ come backs!” She grumbles. “What’s up with all of you?”

                He quirks up a brow. “That was _my_ come back.” He jabs his thumb on his chest. “Again, unbelievable.”

                “Whatever,”

                He places his pointer finger under her chin. “Shut up,”

                “ _Excuse me?_ ”

                He lifts her face. “Shut up,” he says once again, staring at her dead in the eye. “And listen to what I’m about to tell you,” he states as he grabs the collar of her leather jacket and presses his lips roughly against hers.


End file.
